Conventionally, the absorbent articles including an absorbent body such as a sanitary napkin are used widely as sanitary article for body fluid absorption. Here, especially for highly demanded sanitary napkins, a great deal of effort went into the prevention of menstrual blood from leaking. In addition, various contrivances have been applied in order to prevent the wearing point from moving.
However, as the sanitary napkin is basically attached to an underwear, and is not designed to be worn in a close contact with the inside of the thigh of a wearer, a gap is created easily between the ostium vaginae and the napkin, allowing the menstrual blood to leak. In this point, as an auxiliary of a sanitary napkin for absorbing menstrual blood, Japan Utility Model Publication No. HEI 1-119631 discloses a small sanitary napkin to be used over a sanitary napkin, while Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 10-127692 discloses a stick-like auxiliary absorbent to be used with a sanitary napkin by sandwiching between the haunches. As all of these auxiliaries are destined to fill the gap generated between the inside of the thigh of the wearer and the napkin, it can be said that they provide a higher menstrual blood leak prevention function, compared to the case where the napkin is used solely.
Nevertheless, these auxiliaries may deform due to compression according to the body motion of the wearer such as walking or to being wet by a prolonged wearing, and it is feared that the face of an auxiliary in contact with the body is no more closely applied to the crotch of the wearer. In such a case, a gap is generated between the auxiliary and the body, menstrual blood leaks easily from the gap, and its function to assist the sanitary napkin to prevent leakage will not be deployed sufficiently.
As improvement against such deformation of the auxiliary after wearing, Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-325395 discloses a stick-like pad made of an elastic layer with a hollow interior. However, as this auxiliary only has a structure where an elastic member is simply arranged hollow, it is feared that the elastic layer collapses and if it becomes the case, the absorption capacity lowers, and menstrual blood leakage can not be prevented sufficiently.
Moreover, as all of the aforementioned auxiliaries are supposed to be used affixed to a sanitary napkin, in case where a dislocation or a deformation such as torsion is generated in the sanitary napkin by the activity of the wearer, they will also turn up to be dislocated or deformed together.
Furthermore, as the aforementioned is affixed to the sanitary napkin, even when the sanitary napkin is not soiled, it becomes necessary to change not only the auxiliary but also the sanitary napkin and the unnecessary change unintentionally increases the burden of the wearer.
Due to these factors, actually, the conventional auxiliary for the absorbent article mentioned above does not come to reduce the occurrence of body fluid leak by the dislocation of fitting and secure a sufficient adhesion to the inside of the thigh.
The present invention has been made in view of inconveniences as mentioned above and has an object of providing a hygienic article that could reduce the occurrence of body fluid leak, even when the dislocation of fitting happens, all the way securing a sufficient adhesion to the inside of the thigh.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary article that can plan to prevent appropriately the menstrual blood from leaking, independently of collapse or deformation provoked by the pressure from femoral region of the wearer.